


The Queen Consort

by kogosaiyajin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Crack, Duty, F/M, Fluff, Loyalty, Multi, Non Monogamy, Psychic Bond, Romance, consort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogosaiyajin/pseuds/kogosaiyajin
Summary: Bardock loves Gine dearly, but his loyalty to his king runs even deeper. When King Vegeta begins to seek another consort, Bardock is prepared for anything.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Gine/King Vegeta
Kudos: 12





	The Queen Consort

**Author's Note:**

> This is both unfinished and unplanned, I’ve sat on it for over a year. I decided it’s time to share, and hopefully one day I’ll get around to adding to it.

Bardock paced the room anxiously, waiting for Gine’s return. King Vegeta had summoned her, and the messenger had given no indication what for.

  
His Gine.

  
He felt his heart swell with pride at the thought of his mate, her gentle spirit somehow pervading through years of chaos and murder. He’d lost count of how many times he’d saved her on their missions, how many tears she’d shed in his arms as he carried her away from the mangled bodies of those she reluctantly killed. He knew she only joined Freiza’s army as a mercenary to be near him; it had taken him so long to understand how she felt or why she did it.

Gine was even stronger in power than Bardock when they first met, holding a level of innate power he had to dance with death to later attain, but she had no drive to fight and kill like her counterparts.

  
Bardock knew other Saiyans did not hold attachments to partners very dear, even Seripa seemed to hold him in barely any different esteem than Tora, Borgos, or Shugesh. Really, the only time she seemed to see him as more than a battle partner were during the wild nights of passion they shared, but they were clearly little more than just that as she would leave as abruptly as she came to his quarters. Somehow, Gine had become different to him, and he had found himself developing feelings for her where once there was only indifference at her ineptitude.

  
Her sweet smile, the way she tilted her head back to laugh at him, her deft fingers on his skin as she worked sensations from him both emotional and sexual that surpassed anything Seripa had ever given him. He didn’t know how it happened, only that at some point he had stopped leaving her bed in the early hours of the morning, and had begun returning to it after every mission he returned from. Those few times he’d been to battered, too bloodied, and too bruised to walk himself, she’d been there when he returned, by his side as he recovered in the healing tanks even as it drew sneers from her fellow Saiyans.

  
They called her foolish, weak, and vulnerable, but Gine had taught him ways of seeing the world he never knew before. Even now, he wrestled in an internal conflict, battling waves of uncertainty. He reveled in his team, their collective power, their ability to take on even the hardest planetary assignments that even Freiza’s elites refused to attempt. He also found himself killing as if he were a machine, the raging lust that once burned as he ripped defenseless creatures limb from limb quelled into embers of duty.

  
What else could he do but kill?  
He must answer that question, one day, he knew; that day was not today. His mind turned back to the present, to wondering what his king could want of Gine. She had long since retired from the battle forces to work, and stayed out of the way, keeping to her job in one of Vegetasei’s factories. Bardock was far removed from politics, court mechanics, he rarely entered the higher levels of the palace; there was no need outside of celebrations, and another wouldn’t be had until the Oozaru moon which was still many sun cycles away.

  
Bardock felt Gine, suddenly, without knowing how. She told him it was a mating bond, when he brought up feeling her presence before. He had been shocked that she would suggest such a thing, bonding was reserved for the king, the wife he chose, and their children who were to ascend the throne. Even now, the idea of a mental link made him feel vulnerable, exposed, even though he knew she was the only one on the other end of the bond. He could feel her emotions as she came closer, anticipation, determination, and...pride?

His fists tightened at his side as he heard the door to her quarters whoosh open in the next room. It took everything in him not to immediately go to her, ask her what happened. He turned towards the doorway as she came into the room, noting how flushed her face was, how different her smell – and his breath hitched in his throat.  
A consort.

  
Before Gine even opened her mouth, Bardock already knew, the knowledge knocking the wind out of him for a second before he met her eyes and her face erupted into a brilliant smile. Her obsidian eyes almost disappeared under her prominent cheekbones as she rushed to him and clasped his hands to her chest. She took a deep breath and tipped her chin up to meet his eyes, raising up on her toes to try to close the impossible height difference between them.

  
“The King...has chosen me as his consort.”  
Bardock met her gaze, his mind swirling with emotions. His beautiful, wonderful Gine, hand-picked as a royal consort, and by King Vegeta no less, not an advisor. It was an honor, to grace the tables of the great hall with her presence and train the young prince. He squeezed her hands and brought them to his lips, attempting to hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

  
“You deserve no less than such a position.” He murmured, eliciting a blush from her pale cheeks. Gine snaked her tail around his waist, the tip flicking with emotion as it tightened around him.

  
“I am so honored, Bardock, to think I would have a future outside of...” she trailed off, uncertain of how to continue.  
Bardock dropped her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

  
“Our King has my loyalty, the respect of our people, and now he has you as well, Gine. This makes you special. Your strength will be used to produce strong offspring, and one day they will see us out from under Freiza’s control.”  
Her eyes shone in the dim light. This man, this brutal warrior, holding her so tenderly, his pride flowing through their bond and enveloping her in warmth, was telling her how valuable she was. She brushed the scar on Bardock’s cheek.

  
“I will see you, my strong Saiyan. I’ve been assured that my time is my own when I am not needed by the king.” A twinkle of merriment touched her eyes as her tail relaxed and she stepped back. “You say I am special now, but you are now the mate of a consort of the king. You are special because I chose you as my mate, and will always remain so.”

  
Bardock flushed, uncomfortable with her blatant declaration of their bond; he leveled his gaze at her. He started for her door, his hand brushing across her shoulders in an intimate caress and he paused his stride.

  
“Pass on your power, Gine. Birth many powerful warriors for our king. You will always be remembered, by the Saiyans, and by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> This is a completely fan-made work and is not officially affiliated in any way with or endorsed by the Dragon Ball universe, franchise, films, manga, tv specials or games. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, and all associated franchises are the property of Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, Toei Animation, Funimation, and their respective creators, writers, artists & publishers. Please support the official release.


End file.
